1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group response detecting system, a communication system, and the related arts for connecting a host with a plurality of nodes in a wireless manner to transmit detection information of the each node to the host.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication NO. SHO61-50986) discloses an answer counting system which consists of a plurality of answering devices (nodes) and one receiver (host). The answering devices and the receiver are connected with each other in a wireless manner. The each answering device transmits a radio wave to the receiver when a button with a circle mark is depressed. Then, the receiver counts and displays the number of arrivals of the transmitted radio wave.
However, in the above system, the receiver does not detect order of depression of the button of the each answering device, i.e., order of change of input information of the each answering device. Also, in the case where order is competed, it is preferable that order of the depression of the button of the each answering device is detected finely as much as possible.